


Don't Do It Again, Dean

by WrensAO3



Series: Sleepy!Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative sequel to Sleepy Sam, in which Sam wakes up and isn’t happy about Dean’s nighttime advances.  Dean’s not about to be put off, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do It Again, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape, underage sex, psycho!Dean, drugging, somnophilia. Creepfest all around.

Sam grunted and rolled his head to the side as he the haze of sleep slowly fell away, replaced by bed and sheets and morning light and cold air on his body.  He shivered and curled up into a ball for warmth, reaching for the covers.  When he couldn’t find them he gave an unhappy grunt and and sat up, blinking in the light.

There was not a thread of fabric separating Sam from the air.  The sheets were pulled all the way to the end of the bed and his boxers were gone.  Sam pursed his eyebrows, suddenly uneasy.  He was pretty sure he’d worn boxers to bed last night, he always did.  Sam glanced around the room and saw his boxers on the floor.  How had they gotten there?  He didn’t think he could have removed them in his sleep.  As far as he could tell, he usually slept like a log.  So what had he been dreaming about that had made him kick the blankets off like that?  Sam shivered again and reached forward to grab the blankets and pull them back over himself.  The movement made his thighs brush against his stomach, and what they felt was _sticky._

Blankets forgotten, Sam stared down at his stomach.  It was streaked with something white and milky, half dried against the skin.  Sam’s suspicions were confirmed when he ran a finger through it gingerly.  Yeah, he knew what that was.  Sam’s face reddened and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.  Maybe _that’s_ the kind of dream that would make him kick the blankets off.  And the boxers, well… he must have been wrong about putting them on last night.

Sam stood up and almost fell to the ground, grabbing onto the nightstand for support.  Trying to take a step had sent a completely unfamiliar and completely terrifying sensation through him.  Sam stared unseeingly at the floor, heart pounding, trying to make sense of the feeling.  Something warm and wet was trickling down the inside of his thigh.  With a shaking hand, Sam reached between his legs.  Wet, everything from the balls back felt  _wet._ Sam shut his eyes and pressed a finger into the crack of his ass.  He pulled it back out almost immediately with a gasp.  His hole felt tender and sensitive and… oh god… it felt _looser_ than it should.

Sam was scared to look at his fingers, but he had to know for sure.  Trembling slightly, he brought his hand up.  The fluid on his fingers was thin and white, just like the splatters on his stomach.

Sam pressed his clean hand over his mouth and staggered back a step.  This brought the backs of his legs into contact with the bed, and he flinched away from it.  He didn’t want to touch the bed, that’s where someone had –  nonono, don’t think about it, if he thought about it he wouldn’t be able to function.  He wanted more than anything to get out of this room, but he didn’t dare take another step, he didn’t want that weird feeling inside, loose and wet and tender and  _fu_ –

Sam slid down against the nightstand and hugged his legs to his chest, breathing hard, trying to get ahold of himself.  He needed to calm down, examine the situation and figure out what to do about it.  Sam took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face slowly.  The thought made him want to squirm, but he could only think of one reason there would be… god, fuck, no… come in his ass.  And that meant that last night, while he was asleep, while he was limp and unconscious and unable to fight back, someone had…

Sam tried to take another deep breath, but it came out shaky.  Someone must have broken in, because the only one in the house was Dean, and Dean couldn’t have…  Sam swallowed uneasily.  Okay, he knew that Dean gave him looks sometimes, hungry looks that lingered too long and in the wrong places, but he wouldn’t… 

He  _really_ didn’t want it to be Dean.  A random criminal would have broken in, gotten what he wanted, and fled the house, but Dean… Dean was still here, just one room over.

Ignoring the wet feeling between his legs as hard as he could, Sam stood up and grabbed a pair of pants from the floor.  Pulling them on in his state was hard, and finally he gave up and sat down on the bed to dress himself properly, even though touching it made him feel sick.  Every movement sent that feeling through him, hot and sensitive, like a voice against the back of his neck panting  _someone touched you last night, someone pulled your boxers off and ran his hands over you and pushed himself inside you and you couldn’t do a thing to stop him._

By the time Sam had pulled his jeans on and dragged a shirt over his head, it felt hard to breathe.  He shut his eyes and bit his hand hard, willing the feeling to go away.  He had to keep it together, he had to find out if the house had been broken in to.  If it had, he… he had to tell Dean what had happened, and trust that he would be able to help.  If it hadn’t…

Sam took a few more deep breaths before leaving his room and making his way to the front door, avoiding the kitchen where he knew Dean would be.  The act of walking made him blush and shiver.   _Loosened up by a nice thick cock._

None of the windows were broken.  Sam walked up to the door and ran his hands across it.  It didn’t look like it had been forced.  He was just checking the lock when he heard a noise behind him and spun around.

“Not gonna have breakfast, Sammy?”  

Dean was leaning against the wall, sipping at a cup of coffee.  Sam tried to keep his voice steady as he replied, “Not hungry.”

“That’s a shame, Sam, I was gonna make a special breakfast just for you.”

Sam’s heart pounded against his chest.  Dean was giving him that hungry look again, eyes running up and down his body.  The door was locked and the lock hadn’t been forced and that meant no one had broken in.

“I-I’m not interested, Dean,” Sam replied.  He was about to leave but Dean set down the cup of coffee and walked over to him.

“Looking a little flustered there, Sammy.”

Sam took a step back and bumped against the door.  “ ‘M fine.”

“Sure there’s not something you wanna tell me?”  Dean braced his arm against the door, cornering Sam against it.  The smirk on his face made Sam’s hands clench.  Dean trailed his knuckles down Sam’s jaw, brushing a thumb over his lips.  “Maybe something you want?”

Sam pulled away from the hand, shaking slightly.  “D-don’t want anything from you, Dean.”

Dean pressed a hand against his chest.  “I think you do.”  His hand ran down and Sam’s stomach clenched.  “You sure did last night.”

Sam pushed away from him hard and Dean laughed.  

“You should see your face when you blush, Sammy.  Sexy as hell.”

“W-what did you do to me last night?”

“Nothing you didn’t love.”  Dean’s eyes ran over his body and it felt like hands.  “The noises you were making, Sammy, you should’ve heard them.  Fuckin’ beautiful noises.  Like you’d been starving for a dick in your ass.”

Sam tried to keep his voice steady, tried to keep his breathing under control, but it was hard with Dean looking at him like that.  “W-well, I’m not.  I don’t.  Don’t want it.  Don’t do it again, Dean, don’t ever do it again.”

“Don’t try to pretend you didn’t like it.  You came so hard for me last night.  You’ve got such a nice cock, Sammy, there’s so much I wanna do to it.”  Dean tried to corner him against the door again and Sam slipped out of the way, backing towards the kitchen and breathing hard.  Dean sighed.  “I don’t know why you’re fighting this, Sam.  I can make you feel so good.  I wanna make you come every time, little brother.”

“I said no.  If you try it again, I’ll… ”

“What?  You’ll do what, Sammy?”  Dean spread his arms.  “You gonna stop me?”

Sam took another step back.  “I’ll tell Dad.”

Dean laughed again,  _hard_ ,and Sam’s courage evaporated.  “You wanna tell  _Dad_ what I did to you, Sam?  Wanna tell him how you woke up covered in… what was it again?  Oh right,  _your own come._ ”

Sam swallowed hard and looked away, hair falling in front of his eyes.

Dean began walking towards him.  Sam took a few steps back but  _where would he run to?_ “I don’t wanna hurt you, Sammy.  You’re my little baby brother, I’m gonna make it so good for you.”  Dean reached out and lifted Sam’s chin gently.  “You weren’t hurt when you woke up, were you?  Just messy.  Wanna make plenty of messes on you, Sam, but I’m never gonna hurt you.”

Sam clenched his hands and held Dean’s gaze.  “ … If you don’t want to hurt me, you’ll leave me alone.”

Dean let out a tolerant breath and reached a hand around the small of Sam’s back, pulling him close.  “You’re still smaller than me, Sammy,” he whispered into his brother’s neck.  “If I wanted to, I could just hold you down and force you.  You could kick and scream but you know you couldn’t stop me.”  Dean smiled into his ear when Sam shuddered.  “But I don’t wanna do that, Sam.  I want you to love it, just like you did last night.  Just can’t keep my hands off you any longer, little brother, can’t stand it anymore.”

“Dean… ”  Sam’s voice was choked and he wouldn’t meet Dean’s eyes.  “Please… ”

“Sh, just relax and let me.”  Dean’s hand ran over the front of Sam’s pants and gave him a gentle squeeze.  “I’m gonna take care of you, Sammy.  You’re gonna be so hot and messy when I’m done.”

Sam pressed his hands against Dean’s chest and shoved hard.  Dean staggered back and Sam took the opportunity to put some more space between them.

“If you try again,” he panted, “I  _will_ fight you off.  And you can have fun explaining my bruises to Dad.”

“Ouch, Sam.”  Dean still had that smirk on his face and it was making Sam’s knees feel weak.  He was afraid he might have pushed his luck too far, but Dean just shrugged.  “Fine, I’ll give you some time to think about it.”  He brushed past Sam on his way to the kitchen and gave Sam’s ass a squeeze as he passed, drawing a startled gasp from him.  “You’ll come around eventually.”

Sam’s face was beet red and his heart was pounding and to his  _horror_ his cock was half-hard when Dean disappeared into the kitchen with a snicker.

—-

Books didn’t do much to keep away the thoughts of Dean and what Dean may have done to him and what Dean may yet do to him, but Sam buried himself in them all the same.  He needed something to do all day or he was going to go crazy.  Some part of him shouted for self-defense, wanted to find some of Dad’s guns and lock himself in his room, anything to keep Dean away, but… he knew he wouldn’t be able to use a gun, not on Dean, not even after this, and locking the door would be about as useful as fending Dean off with a squirt gun.  He’d have the lock picked in no time.  So instead Sam just curled up in a chair and poured through books on pagan gods and demon lore and ancient monsters, always keeping his back to the wall, always watching in case Dean came back and decided Sam’s grace period was up.

He sipped a cup of cold coffee as he read, his one concession to breakfast.  He wasn’t sure he could keep down anything else.  As it was, the half-erection he’d gotten from Dean’s fondling had made him feel sick for half an hour.

Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes and blew out a breath as he turned the page.  Dean or no Dean, there would always be monsters, and he had to know how to fight them.

Five pages later, Sam was slumping in his chair, blinking tiredly at the book.  After a few seconds he realized the words were blurring together, and he straightened up in his chair quickly.  Something was wrong, just the action of sitting up made the world rock gently like a ship at sea.  Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes again.  Before he could work out what was happening, he felt hands reaching under his arms and pulling him to his feet.

“Took you long enough to have a cup of coffee, Sammy.”

Sam grunted as the world spun around him.  He would have fallen if it weren’t for the strong arm wrapped around him, holding him up and guiding him across the room.  

“Dean…?”  Sam’s pulse jumped and he wanted to push Dean away, but his limbs felt like lead.  “Dean, n-no…  What are you… ”

“Had to have you again, Sammy, you know I can’t wait.  You’ll like it better this way, no fighting and no bruises.  Just me making you feel good.”  

Sam’s hands found Dean’s bare chest but he couldn’t push away, so he just clung there so he wouldn’t collapse onto the floor.  He could feel Dean’s breath on his neck, hot and hungry.

“The way you look when you’re asleep, Sammy… it’s criminal.  Fucking delicious.  Limp arms and legs and that mouth, god, don’t get me started on your mouth.”  

“Dean… ”  Sam was breathing hard.  He was so tired.  “Don’t… don’t do this, please… ”

Dean’s hand reached down the front of his pants.  Sam gasped but he couldn’t let go of Dean’s chest to push it away.

“Holy fuck, Sam.”  Dean’s voice sounded breathless.  “You’re not even wearing underwear.  God.  Fuck.  Want you so fucking badly, baby brother.”

“Dean…  No… ”  He could barely get the words out.

Dean lowered him onto a bed and Sam’s world melted into a warm, dark haze of sensations as he sunk into the mattress.

—-

Dean could barely hold himself together as he stared down at Sam.  The kid didn’t understand how beautiful he was, messy hair and perfect face and just _everything._ Sam probably hadn’t noticed, but Dean had caught glimpses of strangers’ eyes running over his brother’s body, and it always made his hackles rise.  He ran a hand over Sam’s chest possessively, feeling the ripples of his still-developing muscles.  Sam was his now, he’d see to it.  No one was gonna touch his brother but him.

He couldn’t believe how good it had felt to fuck Sam last night.  But he knew he was  _never_ going to stop.

Dean crawled onto the bed and trembled slightly as he pulled Sam’s shirt up, exposing his bare chest.   _Fucking beautiful._ He pressed his lips to the soft, teenage skin and kissed and licked his way across Sam’s body.  Someday he wanted Sam to be awake for this, to come to him and beg for it, but for now…  _holy fuck_ he loved Sam like this, sleepy and unresisting and making those confused little moans whenever Dean did something he liked.

It was the reason he’d had a little something on hand to dose the coffee pot with.  Dean knew he was bad for thinking about it, but this had been on his mind for a long time – the thought of feeling up Sammy in his sleep, kissing him, fucking him sweet and slow at first and then harder until he came in that cute little ass, Sammy still fast asleep – and his fantasies had taken him as far as purchasing something that would keep Sam sleepy and compliant while he did what he wanted.  And now, hearing the noises Sam was making as he sucked on one of his brother’s nipples, desperate and uncertain and short of breath… god was it worth it.

He reached a hand down his brother’s pants as he sucked on his chest –  _no underwear, Christ, Sammy, it’s like you wanted this_  – and gave his half-heard cock a squeeze.  Sam let out a full-blown moan and Dean had to stop licking his chest to catch his breath.  

Sam mumbled something that sounded like “Dean” in that beautiful, sweet, sleepy voice he used when he was tired.  Dean started stroking him and he moaned desperately and his back actually  _arched._  Dean’s cock throbbed in his pants.

“God, Sammy… ” he whispered, brushing a hand over his brother’s flushed face as he stroked him to full hardness.  “Knew you’d like this, gonna make you feel so good, baby brother.  Shh, it’s okay.  God, look at you, you’re so fucking sensitive… ”

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam’s cock and let it fall, thick and hard, against his stomach.  Sam’s breath was short and the pulse was flickering in his neck.  Dean bit his tongue and worked Sam’s pants down.  “Fuck, Sam, you need this bad, don’t you?”  He pulled Sam’s pants off his feet and tossed them to the floor, turning his attention to Sam’s shirt.  “You’re the most fuckable thing I’ve ever seen, Sam.  Wish you could look at yourself right now.”

When Sam’s clothes had been removed and Dean had yanked off his own pants, he crawled on top of his brother and pressed their bodies together and kissed him, long and deep, moaning as he bucked his body forward against Sammy’s.  He could feel Sam’s hot, hard cock rubbing against his and it was almost more than he could stand.  He shuddered and held Sam’s shoulders hard, rocking against him and probing his unresisting mouth.   _God, that mouth._ Dean pulled back panting, a string of saliva connecting their lips.  Sam let out another quiet mumble that sounded like his name and Dean almost came.

“Shit, Sammy… ”  Dean ran his thumb slowly across that flushed, wet lower lip.  Sam’s breath was warm against his hand.  “You’re just not fair… ”

Dean straightened up and straddled Sam’s chest, cupping Sam’s face with one hand and holding his cock in the other.  He rubbed the head gently over Sam’s wet lips and groaned.  Sam’s mouth was easy to open with some gentle coaxing from his fingers, white teeth and pretty pink tongue, all warm and wet.  Dean held his breath as he pushed his cock between Sammy’s lips.  It slid in nice and easy, all the way down until he bumped against the back of Sam’s throat.  Dean panted, taking a moment to enjoy that image, Sam’s pretty mouth full of his brother’s cock.  Sam let out a sleepy little moan and it vibrated through his dick and Dean grabbed he headboard and gasped.  He slid his cock slowly back and forth over Sam’s tongue, holding his little brother’s face in one hand and steadying himself on the headboard with the other, watching himself slide in and out of that  _beautiful mouth._

Sam let out a desperate little moan and his hips rolled against the bed.  Dean slipped his dick out, panting, running his fingers over and into that fucked mouth.  “Need me to touch you, Sammy?  Don’t worry, not gonna neglect that cock of yours.”  He shimmied his way down the bed until his head was by Sam’s hips, running his hand hungrily over his brother’s bare skin.  He lifted Sam’s cock and took a moment to savor the heat and weight of it in his hand before sucking the tip into his mouth.  Sam’s head rolled from one side to the other and his whole body tensed and he groaned and that one was  _definitely_ Dean’s name.  Sam’s cock felt like paradise in his mouth, thick and hot and tipped in a slick drop of precum that he sucked off ravenously.  Dean licked his way down his brother’s cock before swallowing it as deep as he could.  By the time he slid it back out again Sam was panting, hands clenching at his sides.  Dean slid one hand under Sam’s ass and pulled him up off the bed, deeper into his mouth, sucking him hard and drawing helpless gasps from his brother.

Part of him wanted to just keep going until Sam came in his throat, but he still had so much more he wanted to do.  Dean let Sam slip out of his mouth and smiled at the disappointed moan that Sam responded with.  “Want me to keep going, Sammy?  Miss my mouth on your cock?”  He breathed against his brother’s erection, grinning when it twitched.  “Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you want.  But not just yet.”

Reaching up, Dean slid three of his fingers into Sam’s parted mouth.  The  _only_ thing in the world that could make Sammy’s mouth look better, he decided, was something filling it.  He pushed his fingers back until he felt Sam’s throat contract in a gag reflex, grinning into Sam’s naval when he heard him choke.  Every part of his brother was just so  _responsive._

Dean slid his wet fingers out of Sam’s mouth and used his free hand to spread his brother’s legs, crawling between them.  When that nice pink hole was exposed for him, Dean stifled a moan and leaned in to run his tongue over it.  It felt soft and tight under his tongue, and – oh god – it tasted like his come.  Dean had to take a moment to catch his breath after that.  Sammy still full of him from last night, all spread out on the bed and ready to take another load… god, he’d do this every day if he could.  Dean ran his wet fingers over Sam’s hole, getting everything nice and slick.  He pushed one finger in gently and Sam clenched his teeth and let out an anxious groan.  

Dean grinned.  “You like that, Sammy?”  He slid the finger in and out slowly, and soon Sam was panting.  “Miss my cock inside you?  Stuffing your nice little hole?  God, Sam, your ass was made to have something filling it, looks so damn good.”

Dean pulled his finger out and tried pushing in two.  Sam took them easily, tossing his head and letting out another moan as they slid in up to the knuckle.  Dean’s cock throbbed and he ran a hand down his body to stroke it.  “God, Sam… I wanna see how much you can take.”

He pumped the two fingers in and out for a while, making sure Sam was comfortable with it, before pulling them out and pushing in three.  That felt distinctly tighter, and Sam let out a whine as they entered him.  Dean panted as he watched his fingers disappear into Sam’s body, still lazily stroking his own cock.  Sam was tossing and turning against the sheets, panting, his cock hard and leaking precum against his tense stomach.

“Jesus Christ, Sam… ”  Dean pulled his fingers out and slowly, breathlessly, tried to push in  _four._ It took a little wiggling but even those slipped in, and Sam’s mouth opened in a desperate gasp that went straight to Dean’s groin.  Dean swallowed hard and worked his fingers in slowly, watching the pleasure on Sam’s face, until they were buried to the knuckle.  Try as he might, he couldn’t get the knuckles in, but that was fine.  He wasn’t exactly heartbroken about not being able to fist his brother on only the second try.

“I’m not stretching you out too much, am I, Sammy?”  Dean grinned when Sam’s cock twitched as if in response.  “Didn’t think so.  You love being stretched.  Love having my fingers in you.”  Dean moved his fingers around, wiggling them, curling them up, and Sam’s cock  _pulsed_  like it was about to come.  “I’m gonna fill you up all the time, little brother.  Fill you up with anything I can, whenever I can.  Just to see you like this.”

Sam was a hot mess, gasping and panting and clutching at the sheets, helpless as Dean’s fingers worked him.  Dean was having a hard time holding it together himself, watching his baby brother squirm with four fingers stuffing his perfect ass.  Finally he couldn’t take it any more and pulled his fingers out slowly, crawling up the bed until he was sitting level with Sammy’s head.  The look on Sam’s face was so needy and confused and aroused and his lips looked so delicious it wasn’t even fair.

“Good god, Sam… ”  Dean pulled Sam a foot or so down the bed, tilting his head back and positioning his arms at his sides.  He ran his hand gently over Sam’s cock and his brother whined and bucked up against it.  Dean bit his lip, bracing a hand on either side of Sam’s hips and straddling his shoulders.  This wasn’t going to take long at all.  “Need your mouth again, baby brother.  Want you to swallow it this time.”

Carefully, Dean maneuvered his cock against Sam’s lips and teased his way between them.  Sam opened his mouth with a little moan, like he couldn’t wait for it, letting Dean’s cock slip in.  Dean sunk down slowly, closing his eyes and groaning.  He took a few minutes to just enjoy the feeling of Sam’s wet, warm mouth around his dick before rocking his hips up and down and slowly fucking Sam’s face.

“That’s it, Sam… god, ah, your tongue’s even moving…  Such a little slut when you’re asleep, baby brother, can’t wait until you’re like this awake too.”  He reached down to tilt Sam’s chin back and forced himself deeper into his brother’s throat.  He could feel Sam choking on his dick, his brother squirming under him as he tried to get free.  Sammy’s throat was hot and tight and wet and kept clenching around him, it felt amazing.  Panting, Dean spread Sammy’s legs again and braced one hand on the bed, running his fingers over that wet little hole.  Sam kicked once and whined when he worked two fingers in, still pumping in and out of his brother’s throat.  He added the third, then the forth, biting his lip and grinning when Sam tried to choke out a cry around the cock in his throat.  

“That’s it, Sam, keep trying to scream,” Dean panted.  “You’ve got no idea how good it feels.”  He pushed the fingers in deep and moved them around roughly, and Sam shuddered under him and kept trying to make noises through the gag in his mouth, but all he could get out were choked, helpless little sounds that made Dean’s cock throb.  His free hand grabbed at the sheets and he let himself fuck Sam a little harder, forcing roughly past his gag reflex.  

He could tell his brother liked being fucked like this, Sammy’s dick was still swollen and leaking all over his belly.  Dean sucked that delicious cock into his mouth as he thrust into Sam with both his fingers and his dick.  

Sammy was unraveling under him, whimpering and desperate and stuffed so full of his brother.  Dean sucked Sam deeper into his mouth, pushing harder with his fingers, and gagged when he felt his brother pulse in his mouth.  He sucked the tip as Sam came, swallowing it all, losing it at the feeling of Sam trying to scream around his dick.  He thrust hard into Sam’s mouth a few more times and that was all it took, he was coming in Sam’s throat with a low, growling, satisfied curse, panting into Sam’s thighs and not pulling out until the last throbs of pleasure faded away.

He pulled the fingers out slowly and carefully, making sure not to hurt Sam.  When they were out, Dean lifted himself off the bed and slid out of Sam’s mouth.  He grinned when Sam gasped for air, head falling back against the mattress limply and chest heaving.  Sam’s mouth was red and wet, and his whimpers sounded _sore._ Dean smirked and lay down next to his brother, pulling Sam’s back to his chest and spooning up against him.  He nuzzled Sam’s neck, gave it a possessive bite, and pulled the blankets up over them.

Sam was going to be mad in an hour or two when the drugs wore off.  Mad and scared, he’d shout at Dean and try to pull away.  But Dean wasn’t going to give him a chance to make a fuss, because Sam was going to wake up with his brother’s cock sliding into his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/46893947107/sleepy-sam-sequel-alternative-version


End file.
